This invention relates to filter papers and methods of making them.
Aromatic polyamide fibres include the specific subclass of aramids (also known as polyaramids) such as Kevlar (Dupont Reg. Trade Mark) are produced in filaments which have very high tensile strength and chemical stability. The filaments, although solid, are, in effect, bundles of fibres which are held together by weak chemical and electrostatic forces and can hence be separated or split into finer fibrous bundles.